The present invention relates to safety restraint systems and in particular, relates to safety restraint systems for scaffold systems.
Scaffold systems are temporary structures typically constructed to provide safe access to a building or structure during the construction of a building or when major service is required. A scaffold system provides a safe work platform once the scaffold system is in place and the often includes handrails and/or other safety features to protect the workers.
One of the most common scaffold systems is a tube and clamp system where a series of tubular uprights are secured by releasable clamps to horizontal tubular members as well as diagonal tubular brace members. The tubular upright members are designed to have one end of the tube inserted in the opposite end of a like tubular member to provide an overlapping relationship. The scaffold system is generally built from the ground up and as the height of the scaffold system increases, the men constructing the system are exposed to increased danger. Once the system is in place, the conventional type of safety features, i.e., guardrails, etc. can be installed. Therefore, during the construction of scaffold systems and during dismantling of the scaffold system, the ability to provide a safe work environment is constrained.
Recently, a number of governments have introduced legislation or safety standards which define the safety requirements during the initial erection of a scaffold system as well as during use thereof.
The safety of a worker at an elevated position is a common problem and there are a host of safety lanyard systems which allow a worker to attach the lanyard to the structure and thereby reduce the possibility of serious injury.
The present invention provides a simple arrangement which can easily be secured to a scaffolding system during the erection thereof and provides the workers with a simple arrangement for fastening of a safety lanyard at a worker defined position. The arrangement also can be used for other functions associated with scaffold systems and the repair of buildings.
An anchor clamp according to the present invention comprises a body portion with a pivoting latch secured thereto. The pivoting latch is movable between a closed position where the latch and body portion define therebetween a pipe engaging recess and an open position allowing access to the pipe engaging recess. The anchor clamp further includes a releasable securing means adapted to draw the pivoting latch towards the body portion reducing the size of the pipe engaging recess and maintaining said pivoting latch in a closed position. The anchor clamp includes a fastening arrangement on the body portion for attaching a further component to said anchor clamp.
According to an aspect of the invention, the fastening arrangement is adapted to receive and retain a hook of a safety lanyard.
In a further aspect of the invention, the fastening arrangement includes a securing loop projecting from one side of the body portion.
In a further aspect of the invention, the securing loop is a metal member fixed on the body portion.
In a different aspect of the invention, the fastening arrangement is pivotally secured to the anchor clamp.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the fastening arrangement includes a closed loop portion.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the closed loop portion is fixed on the body portion.
In a different aspect of the invention, the releasable securing means of the anchor clamp includes a captured wedge member which cooperates with the body portion and the pivoting latch to vary the size of the recess in accordance with the position of the wedge.
Tube and clamp scaffold systems according to the present invention, comprises a series of tubular uprights and tubular horizontal members fastened one to the other by means of a series of releasable clamps. The system further includes a series of anchor clamps each providing an anchor position for attachment of a safety lanyard. Each anchor clamp is releasably attached about one of the tubular uprights or the tubular horizontal members.
Each anchor clamp comprises a body portion with a movable latch secured thereto and in a closed position defines a tubular engaging recess therebetween. The movable latch in the closed position cooperates with the body portion and receives one of the tubular members in the recess. The movable latch allows movement thereof relative to the body portion to a position releasing the respective tubular member and accommodating removal of the anchor clamp. The anchor clamp further includes a releasable securing means adapted to draw the pivoting latch towards the body portion reducing the size of the pipe engaging recess and locking the anchor clamp on the scaffold system. Each anchor clamp includes a fastening arrangement on the body portion for attaching a component of a safety lanyard to the anchor clamp.